thevoicefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Maëlle Pistoia
|image = 250px |DateNaissance = 4 janvier 2001 |LieuNaissance = Tournus |Nationalité = Fichier:France.png Français |Saison = 7 |Coach = Zazie |Langues = -Anglais -Français |Resultat = Gagnante}} est la gagnante de la saison 7 de the voice . Elle était la finaliste de l'équipe Zazie . Biographie Maëlle se découvre une passion pour la musique dès son plus jeune âge. En parfaite autodidacte, elle apprend le piano à 5 ans puis commence à jouer de la guitare et à chanter. De nature stressée, le chant lui permet de se libérer. C’est en regardant la finale de la saison 6 de « The Voice », lorsque Nikos annonce l’ouverture du casting que la jeune lycéenne de 16 ans décide de tenter sa chance. Elle envoie alors sa vidéo sur le site de MYTF1. Maëlle passe alors toutes les étapes. Son parcours dans The Voice, la plus belle voix Audition Ce samedi 3 mars, la jeune femme a tenté sa chance en interprétant « Toi et Moi » de Guillaume Grand. Accompagnée de son piano, Maëlle a complètement revisité la chanson. Une prise de risque qui a porté ses fruits puisque Florent Pagny, Zazie et Mika ont buzzé devant sa prestation : « Vous êtes quelques-uns dans cette aventure cette année à être sans filtre, très jeunes, surdoués et qui ne se la pètent pas », a affirmé Florent Pagny, sous le charme. « Quand tu chantes, c’est comme s'il y avait un fil qui sortait de toi, a ajouté Mika. C’est une voix sans filtre, une personne qui chante juste et à sa propre manière. » Après avoir entendu les compliments des coachs, complètement scotchés face à cette voix à la fois douce et mature, Maëlle a décidé de poursuivre l’aventure aux côtés de l’interprète de « J’envoie valser ». Audition Finale Pour confronter Aurélien et Alliel, Maëlle a choisi de reprendre Wicked Game de Chris Isaak et ainsi prouver qu’elle "n’est pas le bébé du concours" ! Un choix audacieux qui a porté ses fruits. La prestation de Maëlle s’est soldée par une standing ovation des quatre coachs et de l’ensemble de public. Une véritable consécration ! "Tu as bouleversé l’excellence de ce trio, en gentillesse, en élégance et en douceur (…) Tu t’es affirmée parmi les étoiles qui brillent", a déclaré Mika tandis que Pascal Obispo a révélé que la jeune chanteuse était son coup de cœur parmi les trois talents de sa camarade. "La petite, elle nous a mis une claque. C’est hyper troublant parce qu’elle a 16 ans et elle fait une performance de quelqu’un qui a 30 piges !", a lâché Florent Pagny. Mais c’était à Zazie de rendre son verdict. "Il y a un petit ovni qui est descendu ce soir sur le plateau de The Voice. C’était inattendu. J’avais bien aimé ta gentille prestation de l’audition à l’aveugle mais là, on est passé à Star Trek 12 ! Évidemment, que c’est toi que je garde", a-t-elle dit à Maëlle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Une fois de retour dans les coulisses, l’adolescente avait du mal à réaliser ce qu’il venait de se passer. "Je suis très contente ! Je n’arrive pas à me dire que c’est possible. C’est incroyable de recevoir des compliments d’artistes comme eux", a-t-elle expliqué les larmes aux yeux. Duel Après l'étape des auditions finales, les quatre coachs ont assisté aux premiers duels. Et un duel n'a laissé personne indifférent. Il s’agit de Maëlle et Gulaan. La première, âgée de 16 ans, a séduit le public et les coachs en reprenant "Toi et moi" de Guillaume Grand lors de son audition à l'aveugle, tandis que Gulaan a ébloui les coachs en interprétant un chant traditionnel mélanésien. Ce dernier a fait figure d’OVNI depuis son arrivée dans le programme bouleversant le jury et le public. Pour sa prestation de samedi soir, Gulaan a une nouvelle fois envoûté l'assemblée tandis que Maëlle s'est surpassée. L'alchimie entre eux était au rendez-vous et les coachs n’ont pu caché leur émotion face à l'incroyable prestation des deux talents. Ils ont littéralement fondu en larmes. "On est dans deux planètes qui débarquent. La musique est plus forte que tout, elle vous bouleverse (...) Merci pour avoir compris ce qu'était la musique", a confié Zazie à Maëlle et Gulaan. C’est finalement la jeune femme qu’elle a préféré sauver au détriment de Gulaan. La coach a toutefois salué le courage et le talent de ce dernier. De son côté, Gulaan a tenu à remercier Zazie avec des mots touchants. Prime 1 L'heure a sonné pour les premiers directs de The Voice ce samedi 21 avril sur TF1. Le premier talent à se lancer sur scène n'est autre que... Maëlle. A seulement 17 ans, la jeune femme a déjà une voix particulière qui a su toucher les coachs durant les auditions à l'aveugle et pendant les duels. Souvenez-vous, c'est elle qui avait ému Zazie et Pascal Obispo aux larmes, aux côtés de Gulaan, en interprétant la chanson "Fragile" de Sting. Ce soir, Maëlle a décidé de tenter de convaincre les téléspectateurs, le public mais surtout les quatre coachs, Zazie, Mika, Florent Pagny et Pascal Obispo avec le titre "Everybody's got to learn sometime" de The Korgis. Un titre à la fois difficile mais aussi très intense. Et sa prestation semble avoir bluffé les coachs : "Elle a 17 ans sur son passeport mais elle a beaucoup plus cette enfant, a ainsi commenté Florent Pagny. Elle a une façon d'incarner quand elle se met à chanter, elle est puissante et forte." Même son de cloche du côté de Zazie, toujours aussi séduite par la voix de Maëlle : "Je suis épatée (...) Tu es timide, assez réservée mais dès qu'il y a les premières notes de musique, tu es habitée." Prime 2: Quart de Finale Maëlle est le prochain talent de l’équipe Zazie à se présenter devant les coachs pour ces quarts de finale de « The Voice ». Souvenez-vous samedi dernier, lors des premiers directs, elle avait interprété « Everebody’s got to learn sometime», un titre des Korgis. Un choix payant puisque Maëlle a été plébiscitée par le public ... On la retrouve aujourd’hui avec un titre de London Grammar : « Wasting my young years ». Prime 3: Demi-Finale Depuis le début de son aventure dans The Voice, la jeune Maëlle collectionne les compliments. Sa prestation de la demi-finale ne fait pas exception. Pour se démarquer de B. Demi Mondaine, l’adolescente reprend « Diego, libre dans sa tête », magnifique titre de Michel Berger écrit pour France Gall. La tension se fait sentir lors du premier couplet, la voix de Maëlle est tremblante, trahissant la peur et le stress qui entourent la demi-finale. Mais à mesure qu’elle avance dans la mélodie, elle reprend confiance en sa voix. Les refrains sont magnifiques, plus elle pousse la voix, plus elle semble à l’aise. L’émotion gagne les coaches, il gagne également la jeune fille, qui chante sous une pluie de confettis. L’émotion est telle que c’est en larmes qu’elle termine sa prestation. Elle n’est pas la seule à être touchée, puisque sa coach, Zazie laisse également échapper quelques sanglots et d’insister : « choisir cette chanson à 17 ans, c’est déjà comprendre avec humilité le rôle d’un artiste ». Mika quant à lui, souligne une interprétation « inconsciente et courageuse ». Il ajoute : « tu avais toujours cette lumière mais aussi cette prise de risque qu’on trouve seulement chez des gens qui ont ton âge et ton talent, c’est tellement rare. » Les téléspectateurs ont également été conquis par l’interprétation forte et fragile à la fois de Maëlle puisqu’elle est la rescapée de l’équipe de Zazie. L’unique femme de la finale. Prime 4: Finale Lors des demi-finales, Maëlle a conquis les coachs et le public grâce à son interprétation très personnelle du titre "Diego, libre dans sa tête" de France Gall. Cette semaine, la jeune femme a misé sur la chanson "Sign of The Times" de Harry Style. Maëlle a, une nouvelle fois, fait l’unanimité. La benjamine du show musical a réussi à dépasser son stress et à s’amuser, comme elle le souhaitait. Pari osé pour la benjamine du show musicale. Lors de cette grande finale, Maëlle a repris en duo avec Vianney le titre "Je m'en vais". La protégée de Zazie s’est complètement « lâchée » sur cette chanson. Elle s’est d’ailleurs montrée très convaincante puisque les coachs ont salué son interprétation. La semaine dernière, Maëlle reprenait "Diego, libre dans sa tête" de France Gall. Pour cette grande finale de "The Voice", la jeune femme a repris "Seras-tu là" de Michel Berger en duo avec sa coach Zazie. Une prestation toute en douceur et pleine d’émotion. Un registre dans lequel la benjamine de l’émission excelle. Chansons interprétées Trivia *Maëlle est le premier talent féminin à remporter la version adulte de The Voice en France. *Au niveau national, elle est également le meilleur talent vainqueur en termes de pourcentage de votes, le premier diffusé dans la seconde moitié des auditions à l'aveugle, le premier faisant partie de la plus jeune promotion de sa saison, ainsi que le premier né au XXIème siècle. *Elle est le premier talent de la saison 7 à avoir chanté en direct (individuellement). *Après l'annonce de sa victoire est diffusé "For you" de Liam Payne et Rita Ora. Sondage Quelle prestation de Maëlle avez vous préféré? Toi et moi (Audition) Wicked Game (Audition Finale) Fragile (Duel) Everybody’s Got to Learn Sometime (Prime 1) Wasting My Young Years (Quarts de Finale) Diego, libre dans sa tête (Demi-Finale) Sign of the Times (Finale) Galerie Maëlle_Audition.png|Maëlle lors de son audition Maëlle_Audition_Finale.png|Maëlle lors de son audition finale Maëlle_Duel.png|Maëlle lors de son duel face à Gulaan Maëlle_Prime_1.png|Maëlle lors de son premier direct Maëlle_Prime_2.png|Maëlle lors des Quarts de Finale Maëlle_Demi_Finale.png|Maëlle lors de la Demi-Finale Maëlle_Pistoia_Finale.png|Maëlle lors de la Finale Maëlle_Pistoia_en_duo_avec_Vianney.png|Maëlle lors de son duo avec Vianney Maëlle_Pistoia_en_duo_avec_Zazie.png|Maëlle lors de son duo avec sa coach Vidéos 200px|right 200px|left 200px|center 200px|right 200px|left 200px|center 200px|right 200px|left 200px|left Navigation du Site Catégorie:Talent Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Équipe Zazie Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Pianiste Catégorie:Guitariste Catégorie:Finaliste Catégorie:Gagnants